Hesitation
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A friend in need is a friend indeed.


**Because I found these two infectiously cute! XD**  
 **A friend of mine introduced me to BNHA and I enjoyed it very much. My Penguins of Madagascar fic was based around All might's quote; so now it's the time to officially write for the fandom!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Who knew being a hero would be tough work?

Izuku Midoriya had only recently started his hero training at UA, and already he had injured himself on numerous occasions, had what he calls a ' _nervous_ nervous breakdown', been struggling with classes, not to mention his issues with Bakugou, and to add the cherry on top, having to fight real villains, and save All Might!…well, try to.

And he wasn't even near Pro-Hero status yet. He couldn't even manage his own quirk!

Sure he had albeit tons of support going into this; All Might obviously was his biggest supporter along with his mother. There was also Iida, who somehow looked up to him. Along with Tsuyu and Mineta, Ejirou, Mina and almost everyone one of his class mates. Hell even the cool kids—Todoroki and Momo—were rallying him on to some extent. Even Aizawa!

But he had one extra support that really brought out the true hero in him, and the funny part was that he himself wasn't aware of this feeling. Sure she was one of his first true friends, but even young Midoriya wasn't that naive to realise that she was something else other than a supporter.

Well, he was a bit naive after all.

He was resting in the nurse's office after trying to fend off the villains. Like or not one had to admire Izuku's notion to sacrifice himself for others, even if it became literal at times.

A familiar brown bowl popped in through the entrance, "Deku?"

"Uraraka!"

"Hey," the brunette greeted him standing at the doorway, waiting for Izuku to let her in.

It took this long for the boy to figure out, "Oh, come on in."

"Thanks," Uraraka came in and sat down besides the injured Izuku, "how's your hand?"  
"Oh, it's fine," the nervous Izuku replied. "How about you Uraraka? Did you get hurt?"  
"Oh no, I'm alright. Thanks Deku," Uraraka answered, flashing a sweet smile at her friend. Deku's cheeks immediately tinged a deep tomato red, making Uraraka blush lightly herself.  
"We—welcome," he stuttered back.

Uraraka then heaved out a sigh, as if she had something to say. Something hesitating.

"What's the matter Uraraka?" Deku inquired. "Is everything alright?"

"You know Deku, it's really brave of you to take risks like that," Uraraka began, "me and the others were busy saving other people that we didn't even notice that one of our own was in danger," she once again took in a deep sigh.

"Only you that saw All Might was in danger, and you immediately rushed in to save him. That's something only a true hero does," she admired the green haired boy's effort before taking yet another deep sigh, "no one could've done that, not even me."

"That's not true," Izuku immediately replied, "If you were in my place you would've done the same thing Uraraka." He tried to comfort the brunette.

"In fact, you would've not only saved him but also not get injured, unlike me." Izuku said while rubbing the back of his head, Urarka smiled gently.

"Thanks Deku." She muttered, she then looked down her lap, forlorn. She somehow felt…responsible for whatever had been done to Izuku, as if she had failed as not as a hero, but as a friend.

"Uraraka…"

"Deku…"

He sensed it too; he for one knew that she wasn't responsible, no one was. That it was truly no one's fault that the villains would attempt to hold the school hostage. Not even the teachers' thought trailed towards a potential rendezvous scheduled by Tomura Shigaraki.

And despite that, Uraraka held her weight of the whole world resting over her shoulders.

"Uraraka, it's not your fault," Deku looked deep into her eyes and held her hand tight.

"It's no one's fault. When we were attacked, we all did what was thought the best we could do. We were surprised and scared; we'd only hear about villains, we saw them! And fought them!"

Uraraka somehow felt ease. She wasn't even thinking about anything and yet felt ease, from Izuku's words.

"Uraraka, we did what we could do. We're just kids! And yet, somehow, somehow we fended those villains off to the best of our efforts. And we succeeded in doing so! Uraraka; you, Kaachan, Iida, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, everyone did our best. That is what heroes are supposed to do. We gave it all Uraraka."

He tightened his grip around her hands.

"You were one of the students who led the other students out, you saved their lives Uraraka! You didn't fail," he stopped mid-sentence, took in a whiff of air and spoke with courage,

 _"You are a true hero, Uraraka."_

Uraraka felt her heart skip a beat; till that moment no one, not even her parents had told her that she was a hero, let alone a true hero. She sought for validation of her efforts, because anyone who'd seen her could attest to her hard work. She may not have been Todoriki or Momo but she was giving her all in classes. And she also tried having fun in doing the tedious task.

So to hear that support from Izuku whom she thought was an excellent hero himself—even better than her—eased her, and made her nervous. She was a hero to him?

"Uraraka?"

"Deku, I'm sorry," she said under her breath, looking away before looking at him again. "I–I just get worried, it's the pressure of being a hero I guess."

"Hey, you talk about pressure; I thought I wasn't even going to make it into UA." Deku let out a chuckle, realising that he could have very well not made it there.

"Thanks Deku," she pursed her lips remembering well that it was her who'd recommended him to All Might.

"Hey," he looked into her big almond eyes, "you are a Pro Hero, Uraraka Ochako."  
She felt time slowing down around her; the warm wind stopped blowing, the birds held between their song, the falling leaves hung midair, time froze on the small wall clock in the nurse's office. Even the feeling in her body numbed, all she could feel were Izuku's words caressing her ear delicately.

She wanted the feeling to never stop.

"Uraraka?" Izuku woke her up from her apparent trance, she herself tried to shake off the feeling, "are you alright?"

A soft smile creased its way over her lips, "I am now, Deku."  
"All right!" Izuku elatedly said, "See, it takes only a few words to cure the wound."

"Yeah!" the brunette nodded, "Well I better be going. Otherwise Iida would end up lecturing about punctuality."

"Yeah," the green haired boy sheepishly laughed, "well, say hi to him from me."

"Oh I will," she said before getting up from his bed, "get well soon Deku!"  
"See you in class Uraraka!" he waved at his friend who waved back before heading out of the room.

Izuku slumped back into his bed, looking at the birds chirping away as the crimson Sun sat behind the hills. All he could think about was how Uraraka and All Might, and how everyone saved the school from evident destruction.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Uraraka walked with her trepidation left behind, and having hope and strength instil within her. She was now more determined than even, more confident than ever and much more fearless. And she owed it all to her friend, her support….someone to look up to. She then smiled proudly, not letting the tears stream.

"I made the right choice," she thought to herself smiling, "he'll make the best hero!"

* * *

 **Hoping you all enjoyed this little piece. Apologies it if went AU or was a little I'll write better stories for the anime in the future.**  
 **Reviews are highly appreciated, so please do take the time to review :D**  
 **Until next time, go beyond!**

 **~Machu :D**


End file.
